1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sliding bed accessory arrangement for a vehicle cargo area. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding bed accessory, such as a pick-up truck bed divider, which can be retained in several different positions within a pick-up truck cargo area.
2. Background Information
Pick-up trucks have increased in popularity in recent years. Some pick-up trucks are used primarily for work and others primarily for recreation. Many trucks do double-duty supporting both of these spheres of activity. Basically a pick-up truck has a storage bed in which a tailgate is pivotally mounted to side support portions of the storage bed. The explosion in the popularity of pick-up trucks and/or sport utility trucks (SUTs) has fueled a proliferation of new body configurations. Trucks are offered as standard cabs, king cabs, crew cabs, and the like. Likewise, truck interiors have been adapted to meet the needs for more comfort, more passenger capacity, and the like.
Recently, the cargo area of the pick-up truck has undergo a similar evolution. Typically, a standard full-sized pick-up bed is little more than a large empty volume with a few tie-down points scattered along the perimeter of its interior walls or along a bed rail. Generally speaking, bed usage may be grouped into three broad categories: hauling, securing, and separating items in the payload. Most truck users need to perform each of these tasks with some frequency. Yet the demands placed on the bed for hauling are significantly different from those needed to secure or separate items in and around the bed. Thus, various bed accessories have been offered to allow customization of the bed to suit a particular need.
For example, some automobile manufacturers have made track systems in which a variety of bed accessories can be easily attached. Some of the bed accessories that are currently available on the market include a bed divider, a bed extender and a tray or box. Currently, pick-up trucks are available with a track system such as the one disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0048495 to Anderson et al. Other examples of some sliding bed accessories are disclosed in the following U.S. publications: U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,807 to Bernardo; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0047703 to Bernardo. While many of these systems are at least partially effective, they are not necessarily designed to interface with the truck in an optimum manner from a functional, structural, and aesthetic standpoint.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved sliding bed accessory arrangement. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.